Love Potion Number 9
by Hestia Black
Summary: Dans mon histoire Drago est Hermione ne sont jamais allez a Poudlard Et tous les deux sont des ringards de premiere mais grace a une potion tres speciale tout peut changer
1. La voyante

Love Potion Number 9 

**Résumé** : Dans mon histoire Drago est Hermione ne sont jamais allez a Poudlard et ce ne sont pas des sorciers. Ils sont devenus deux scientifiques travaillant sur les capacités intellectuelles des singes. Et tous les deux sont des ringards de premiere.Un jour Drago va voir une voyante qui lui donne une mystérieuse potion…

**Lieu** : Dans le monde moldus

**Disclammer :** Les personnages sont a J.K. Rolling et l'histoire est une parodie du film « Love potion number 9 «

**Personnages :**

**Ginny Weasley** la prostitué

**Ron Weasley** L'ex de Hermione

**Percy Weasley** Le policier

**Blaise Zabinni** ami de Drago n°1

**Marcus Flint** ami de Drago n°2

**Pavarti Patil** amie de Hermione n°1

**Lavande Brown** amie de Hermione n°2

**Pr. Macgonagall** La voyante

**Luna Lovegood** La fille du bar

**Harry Potter** Le prince d'Italie

Les pensées de Hermione et de Drago sont en _italiques._

**Chapitre I**

**Note : ce chapitre et juste un essai et je verrais si je continue en fonction de vos avis.**

Il était 10 heures passées. Un jeune homme blond et habillé à la mode d'il y a dix se tenait devant un roulotte verte.

Drago frappa à la porte de la voyante.

- Entrez dit un voix grinçante venant de l'intérieure de la vieille roulotte.

Drago s'exécuta et entra.

- Approchez Mr Malefoy, je vous attendais.

- Drago s'approcha légèrement intimidé.

Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait la vieille femme.

- Alors Mr Malefoy tendait moi votre main sil vous plaît.

Drago lui tendit sa main.

- Ah oui je voit que vous avez un sérieux problème avec les femmes. N'est ce pas ?

Drago opina de la tête.

Et soudain sans prévenir la voyante lui cracha dans la main ! Drago eut un sursaut de dégoût.

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait la vieille là ? C'est pas une mouchoir ma main ! Beurk !_

-Alors vous voyez quelque chose Mm …

- … Minerva ! Je ne voit aucune femme, dit elle en se penchant un peu sur la main du jeune homme, non aucune, peut être même pour jamais …

-Et heu vous n'auriez pas un solution ou heu … ?

- Eh bien non, a moins que attend laisse moi voir …

Elle se leva a l'aide de sa canne et se dirigea vers un petite étagère ou plusieurs flacon de divers forme était alignés. Elle les suivit du doigt en marmonnant :

-Intelligence … Haine…. A voila Amour, alors voyons voir numéro 1, 2, 3,4 … Ah voila la numéro 8 !

Elle prit un des plus gros flacon, remplit d'un liquide rouge sang, et revient vers Drago.

Elle prit un morceau de papier et y versa une goutte de potion, elle replia soigneusement le papier et le donna à Drago en lui disant :

- Voici une potion d'amour Mr Malefoy, celui qui boira cette potion aura pendant 4 h le pourvoir de faire croire au sexe opposer qu'il est l'homme ou la femme de sa vie , et cela seulement grâce a l'action de sa voix. Mais cette potion déclenchera aussi une haine profonde pour les gens du même sexe que la personne ayant but la potion.

Une dernière chose enfin si vous décidez de boire cette potion vous devez automatiquement la diluer, avez compris ?

- Oui je pense, répondit Drago

Il régla la voyante et sortit de la roulotte après avoir mit la potion dans sa poche.

_Pff n'importe quoi je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'allez voir cette bonne femme, non mais vraiment, potion d'amour numéro 8 et puis quoi encore…._

Il décida de rejoindre ses amis, dans le bar du coin, qui devaient sûrement l'attendre à cette heure.

Il entra donc dans le bar et se dirigea vers la table de ses amis.

- Salut, leur dit il, vous allez bien ?

- Bien, et toi ? Lui répondit Blaise, toujours pas de fille en vue ?

- Et non (_soupir_) malheureusement pour moi

- Tu sais quel est ton problème, lui dit Marcus, c'est que tu es trop timide !

- Mais je ne suis pas timide ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes là ?

- Dans ce cas vas donc parler a la jolie blonde accouder au comptoir !

- Heeeuu …

- Allez vas y Drago puisque tu es pas timide sois disant, lui dit malicieusement Blaise

-Ben heu …

Marcus fouilla dans son portefeuille et sortit un billet

-1o que tu n'y vas pas

Malefoy ne bougea pas

-20 ? 30 ?40 ?50 ?60 ….. 100 et c'est mon dernier mot

- C'est bon j'y vais, dit soudain Drago.

_Même si je me prend un râteau j'empocherais 100 dollars c'est déjà ça de gagner !_

Il se dirigea vers la belle blonde, s'assit à coter d'elle et l'aborda :

Heu … Salut je m'a … m'appelle Drago


	2. Salut, je m'appelle Ginny

**Love Potion Number 9**

**Personnages :**

**Ginny Weasley** la prostitué

**Ron Weasley** L'ex de Hermione

**Percy Weasley** Le policier

**Blaise Zabinni** l'ami de Drago n°1

**Marcus Flint** l'ami de Drago n°2

**Pavarti Patil** amie de Hermione n°1

**Lavande Brown** l'amie de Hermione n°2

**Pr. Macgonagall** La voyante

**Luna Lovegood** La fille du bar

**Harry Potter** Le prince d'Italie

**Note** : hum hum quelqu'un qui tousse

**§§Chapitre2 §§**

Rappel : _Il se dirigea vers la belle blonde, s'assit à coter d'elle et l'aborda : _

_Heu … Salut je m'a … m'appelle Drago_

La jeune fille se retourna le regarda de haut en bas et lui dit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Excuse moi mais est ce que tu pense que je devrais m'intéresser a toi ? Te sourire ou même te parler ?

Drago était rouge de honte.

-Non parce que regarde tes vêtements par exemple, et maintenant regarde les miens !

C'est quoi ton métier ?

- Heu Biochimiste

-Ouais ben je croit pas que se soit un métier très glamour ça non ?

Et qu'elle est la marque de ta voiture pour savoir ?

- Je roule en Volkswagen.

- Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je suis désolé mais toi et moi ce n'est pas possible !

-Oui je m'en vais alors, dis Drago d'un ton empresser en se levant de la chaise ou il avait prit place quelques instants plus tôt.

La jeune fille intercepta son air déçus :

- Non attend 30 secondes, lui dit elle en le retenant par la manche de sa veste

Je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais, un jour tu me remercieras je t'assure !

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Attend je veux bien te faire une immense faveur : j'acepterais d'être ton esclave sexuelle toute la nuit si tu répond a une question.

- Oui ? Dit Drago en reprenant espoir

- Qui a dessiné le haut que je porte ?

Heu je ne sais pas.

- Alors Bye Bye maintenant !

_De toute façons je n'avais aucune chance et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de filles ! Mon genre de fille c'est celui d'Hermione mais de toutes façon elle a déjà un copain je croit …_

**Au même moment dans un restaurant a quelques pas du Bar**

-Alors Herm parlons un peu de toi maintenant, lui dit Pavarti

- Oui, comment vas Ron ? reprit Lavande

- Et bien en fait il m'a plaquer il y a 1 semaine, répondit Hermione

- Désoler, dirent en cœur Lavande et Pavarti

-De toute façon je t'ai toujours dit que c'était un ordure ce type là ! Il s'est servi de toi pour assouvir son appétit sexuel ! C'est moi qui te le dit ma grande…

-Tient il se fait tard je pense que je vais rentrer les filles j'ai une expérience assez importante demain ! dit précipitamment Hermione

-Comme tu veux Herm à bientôt alors

Et Hermione sortit en trombe du restaurant.

Elle monta dans sa vieille voiture et démarra dans un bruit horrible.

_Il faut vraiment que j'en achète une autre, et j'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur un policier comme l'autre jour ! Pff comme si je ne savais pas que ma voiture n'avait plus d'âge …_

Pas de chance pour elle au moment où elle tournait au coin de sa rue un homme en uniforme lui fit signe de s'arrêter !

_Et mince c'est bien ma chance a moi !_

- Alors Mlle c'est la deuxième fois que je vous prend avez une voiture dans cet état les papier du véhicule SVP !

- Mr l'agent c'est la troisième ce mois ci et si mon assurance voit ça je vais vraiment me retrouver dans la panade alors vous ne pourriez pas essayer de faire une petite exception pour cette fois ?

Le policier releva la tête du carnet ou il était en train d'écrire et lui répondit :

- C'est votre adresse véritable ?

Hermione arriva enfin chez elle gara son antiquité qui lui servait accessoirement de voiture et entra chez elle. Elle je ta un coup d'œil au portrait de Einstein accrocher dans son hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers son téléphone, elle appuya sur un bouton et une voix en registrée sortie de l'appareil :

- Vous avez 0 nouveaux messages !

- Super !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son poste et mit de la musique classique…

**Au même moment**

Drago entra dans son appartement et jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de Einstein accrocher dans son hall d'entrée puis il se dirigea ver son téléphone et appuya sur un certain bouton :

- Vous avez 0 nouveaux messages !

Il actionna son poste et mit un morceau de musique classique.

Ensuite il prit le chemin de la cuisine pour voir que son chat avait encore un fois renversé la poubelle ! Il prit le chat dans ses bras lui donner une tape et lui dit

- C'est pas bien, PAS BIEN !

Il reposa le chat par terre qui se dépêcha de partir sans demander son reste.

_Ce chat ! J'ai vraiment aucune autorité sur lui c'est pas possible le bazar qu'il peut mettre_

Il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur une chaise de la cuisine puis il se baissa et commença a remettre les ordures dans la poubelle. Quand il vit un petit sachet de papier qui était tombé de sa veste quand il l'avait poser sur la chaise.

_Ah oui la potion soi-disant ça m'était sortit de la tête cette histoire !_

Il prit le sachet et le mit à la poubelle puis il commença à se préparer à manger.

**Revenons à Hermione**

Hermione était face à son miroir qui lui renvoyait une image peu flatteuse d'elle.

Les cheveux ébouriffés ramenés en une couette basse, une grosse paire de lunette, les dents assez avancés, bref c'était pas le top avouons le !

Elle soupira et décida d'allez regarder la télé pour se changer les idées.

Elle prit la télécommande et commença a zapper

**Chaîne 1** :

- Oh Yvette je t'aime mon amour marions je t'en conjure !

_Soupir_

**Chaîne 2**

George je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça mais je t'aime !

_Gros soupir_

**Chaîne 3**

- Gina un passion dévorante me brûle a chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi je t'aime !

_Enorme soupir_

Hermione éteignit la télé et partit se coucher. Bien sur elle n'arrivait pas a dormir toutes ses pensées étaient tourner vers celui qui lui avait promis un amour éternel, a coucher avec elle pendant 3 semaines avant de l'abandonner lâchement… Mais c'est fou comme par le passé elle avait put l'aimer cet homme là…. Ronald Weasley….

Au même moment le téléphone sonna.

_Qui sa peut bien être a cette heure !_

- Allô ?

- Hermione

- Oui ?

- C'est Ron tu es seule en ce moment

- Heu oui pourquoi ?

- Je peux passer ?

_Dis non dis non n'accepte pas n'accepte pas !_

- Heu Oui si tu veux

- Super j'arrive!

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip **

_Pour quoi j'ai dit oui je suis vraiment idiote des fois!_

**DDDIIINNNGGGG DDDOOONNNGGGG !**

_Mince c'est lui bon surtout reste calme respire a fond ça vas bien se passer !_

Elle ouvrit la porte sur un Ron nonchalamment appuyer sur le montant de la porte.

- Heu Salut tu … va bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- tu rentres ?

Ron entra dans l'appartement.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout devant le canapé.

- C'est un nouveau canapé ?

- Heu Non je l'ai depuis 1 ans environs !

- Ah parce qu'il n'a pas l'air vieux et….

30 minute plus tard

Ron est Hermione étaient tous les deux en sueurs dans le lit de Hermione ramena le drap sur son corps nu et se pencha au dessus de Ron.

Bon ben je vais y allez maintenant A+ Mionne.

_Tu t'es encore ait avoir Hermione il t'a rouler a coucher une fois de plus avec toi et s'est tiré ensuite il te prend pour sa Catin attitré tu n'est pas un objet réagis bon sang…_

**Pendant ce temps **

-Allô ? Marcus ?

- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec la blonde du Bar ?

- Pas bien vrai dire !

-C'est bien ce que je pensait ! Blaise et moi on t'a envoyé un petit cadeau pour te consoler !

- Un cadeau mais …

- Vas ouvrir ta porte Drago et tu verras

-Attend un moment…

BipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBipBip

_Un cadeau c'est quoi cette histoire encore_

Il alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouva face a une assez jolie blonde vêtu de cuir très très moulant !

- Salut, je m'appelle Ginny Hum Hum

* * *

**Reponse aux reviews ;**

**marilla-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message... mais je pense que t le coter pervers de Drago ne vas pas tarder a resurgir lol

**Je suis un peu decus de n'avoir eu qu'une seule review mais bon... Rome ne s'est pas faite en 1 jour !**

**

* * *

**

**En esperant que ce chapitre vous a plut !**

**Hestia Black**


	3. Du lait ?

**Love Potion Number 9**

**Personnages :**

**Ginny Weasley** la prostitué

**Ron Weasley** L'ex de Hermione

**Percy Weasley** Le policier

**Blaise Zabinni** l'ami de Drago n°1

**Marcus Flint** l'ami de Drago n°2

**Pavarti Patil** amie de Hermione n°1

**Lavande Brown** l'amie de Hermione n°2

**Pr. Macgonagall** La voyante

**Luna Lovegood** La fille du bar

**Harry Potter** Le prince d'Italie

**Pattenrond** Ty

**Note** : hum hum quelqu'un qui tousse

**Note **: les pensées de Ginny et du chat de Drago sont aussi en italique

**§ Chapitre 3 §**

_**Rappel : **Il alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouva face a une assez jolie blonde vêtu de cuir très très moulant !_

_- Salut, je m'appelle Ginny Hum Hum_!

- Heu Salut… Ginny heu tu veux rentrer

Celle-ci hocha la tête et pénétra dans l'appartement de Drago.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil a proximité.

Drago était un peu intimidé **(NDA : c'est bien la première fois lol !)** c'était quand même la première fois qu'une fille se retrouvait aussi peu vêtu et aussi près de lui !

- Heu tu veux boire quelque chose, dit Drago après 10 minutes de silence

- Pourquoi pas **hum hum**tu as de la bière

- Sure je vais en chercher et sur ceux il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Ginny en profita pour regarder plus attentivement l'appartement.

_Lecteur DVD, chaîne HIFI avec enceinte, meuble de première qualité… Hum je crois que je ne vais pas chaumer …_

- Est que je peut utiliser ta salle de bain ? demanda Ginny

- Bien sûr répondit Drago depuis la cuisine vas y c'est la troisième porte a gauche dans le couloir de droite.

Ginny entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle enleva sa veste et la déposa sur une patère qui était accroché au mur.

Elle commença par remettre sa robe en place. Ensuite elle se mit a fouiller dans les tiroirs et les étagères. Elle sortit une brosse à dent (sûrement celle de Drago) et du dentifrice et se brossa les dents. **(NDA : elle est vraiment sans gênes celle là)**

Elle ouvrit un autre tiroir et vit plusieurs bouteilles aligné elle en prit quelques une et les mit dans son énorme sac noir. Puis il vit une bouteille de déodorant et s 'en aspergea sous les bras.

Enfin elle sortit de la salle de bain et reprit le chemin du salon.

**Plus tard**

Ginny était dans un voiture en compagnie de son « associer »

-Alors tu t'es bien amuser Gin ?

- Bien il voulait juste parler, hum hum, mais sa vaut le coup de revenir j'ai bien regarder la maison la serrure sera assez facile a crocheter je pense… (**NDA : **et** oui qui aurait cru que le petite Ginny serait devenu une prostitué et une voleuse lol)**

Drago décida d'allez se coucher il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**Pendant ce temps la dans la cuisine.**

Le chat (qui au passage se nomme Ty) se dirigea vers la poubelle et la renversa d'un coup de patte !

_Alors voyons voir ce que l'humain a mit dedans._

Entre temps le papier contenant la potion s'était ouvert.

Ty trouva un bouteille de lait ou il rester un fond de lait il renversa la bouteille sur le carrelage mais en faisant tomber la bouteille il avait aussi fait tomber le papier contenant la potion qui se mélangea avec la goûte de lait.

Le chat lécha avidement le lait répandu sur le sol. (**NDA : en gros le chat est en train de boire de la potion diluer dans du lait !)**

_Pouah il a un goût horrible ce lait il doit être périmer BEURK !_

_Je vais allez prendre l'air moi !_

Le chat s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte et commença a miauler a qui mieux mieux….

-MIAOU miaou mia mia mia ou ….

Et tout à coup il entendit des miaulements lui répondre !

_Mince alors on dirait des voix de femelle ! _

Et sans prévenir une trentaine de femelles chats se précipitèrent sur notre pauvre petit Ty complètement abasourdi !

_Non mais c'est pas vrai c'est quoi ça j'ai rien demander moi ! _

Tous ces miaulements avaient finie par réveiller par Drago.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

Il sortit de son lit a moitié réveiller pour se retrouver envahit par une cinquantaine de chat il les chassa de sa maison en se demandent ce qui avait bien put les attirer chez lui…

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il vit que une fois de plus son chat avait renversé la poubelle.

_Mais il est possédé ce chat ou quoi_

Et là il aperçu le papier ou se trouvait la potion ouvert par terre mélanger avec la goûte de lait…

Mais ou c'est ça dit il en se tapant le front du plat de la main ça explique pourquoi les chats aurait réagis de cette façons.

**Le lendemain**

Drago entra en trombe dans le laboratoire ou Hermione était déjà. Des grosses cernes apparaissant sous ses yeux.

_Hou là on dirait que tu as au une toute petite nuit mon pauvre Drago…_

- Hermione c'est simplement géniale j'ai passé toute la nuit a observé les composants de la potion et puis…

- Drago si tu m'expliquer depuis le début je pense que je pourrait savoir de quoi tu parle non ?

- Ah heu oui excuse moi alors voilà….

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Alors tu veux dire ce petit bout de papier ou réside une mixture rouge sang très douteuse est en faite une potion d'amour ?

- C'est ça !

- A mon avis Drago tu n'est pas bien réveiller !

- Et bien puisque tu ne me crois pas on n'a qua le tester sur les singes ?

- Mais si c'est dangereux pour …

- Mais puisque je t'ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit a tout vérifié enfin !

- Bon d'accord mais sur le mâle ou la femelle ?

- Et bien prenons la femelle, le mâle et dans la salle d'a coter !

- OK

Il prirent une pipette et mirent un peu de potion sur les lèvres la femelle qui lécha la potion.

-Ouh Ouh HAAA ! Dit la femelle

-Tu voit Drago il ne se passe absolument ri…

BOUM ………. BOUM……..BOUM………..**BOUM**

Le mur s'était effondré sous les coup du singe mâle qui se jeta sur la femelle pour lui faire des bisous et **(je vous laisse imaginer la suite lol) !**

Drago et Hermione, enfin surtout Hermione, étaient sans voix.

- Tu te rend compte Hermione ce qu'on vas pouvoir faire avec ça ?

Il passèrent toute la journée a reproduire la potion. Le soir il avait tous les deux une petite fiole contenant de la potion diluer dans de l'eau.

-Bon alors écoute Drago on doit être prudent avec ce genre de chose d'accord ?

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Et Drago se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de partir il lança a Hermione

Et bonne soirée ma belle !

Je sais c'est un tout petit chapitre mais bon je n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le taper mais je promet de me rattraper au prochain ! Si ça vous a plut laissez moi une reviews c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur je ne vous force pas mais ça fait toujours plaisir !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**marrilla-chan : **je pense que son cote pervers arrivera dans le chapitre 4 ou 5 !

**nonox : **Je suis contente que ca te plaise voila la suite

L**one Wolf** : merci du compliment !


End file.
